happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loon Moon
The Loon Moon is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Loony becomes a werewolf. Starring Roles Loony Loons Featuring Roles Ariel Big Ear Bun Spoony Test Dumby Plot Loony is seen in is apartment. He falls asleep slowly after he eats a fish. However, a full moon rises, and Loony turns into a werewolf. Soon he rips apart his bed, and breaks a hole in his wall. Soon, multiple other loons come out of nests and lakes and begin to find victims. Ariel is taking a stroll in the skies, until, upon seeing a duckling on the ground, lowers from the sky and picks it up. However, this is shown to be a trap, and Ariel gasps as the loons swarm her. She tries to fly away, but is quickly pulled down from the sky by the loons. Soon, she is eaten alive, where nothing is left except scraps of fur and bones. A loon puts on her flower. Loony eats some of her remains, as he looks around for his next target. Quickly, he sees Bun, who is in Loony's apartment. Bun hears a knock on his door, so he opens it, only to see no one, but to get pushed into his wall, where his skull cracks. Big Ear hears what is happening and tries to find a way to safety. However, he hears the loons going after Test Dumby, who barely notices them. He turns around, and sees one lung at him. That loon misses and hits Test Dumby's plating. Test Dumby runs as fast as he can, falling while he does. Soon, he trips into a punji snake pit, where he is impaled by spikes. Big Ear tries to kill the loons, and Loony, but he is easily torn apart by them. He is still alive, so he runs away as fast as he could. Spoony notices the carnage going on and flies up as high as he can. However, he loses oxygen, and lowers back down. He throws a spoon at Loony, ultimately agitating him even more. Loony flies up to Spoony and uses forks to stab him. Loony shares his remains with the rest of the loons, until the sun comes up. He turns back into Loony, and he cheers as he is normal. However, he sees all of the dead people he killed, and runs away. The episode ends with Test Dumby's hand rising from the pit, until Loony steps on his hand, believing he is a zombie. However, it was all shown to be a hallucination, and he is really standing in the middle of a street. Moral The moon is brightest at its peak! Deaths Ariel is torn apart by loons. Bun's skull cracks. A loon hits Test Dumby's plating. Spoony is stabbed with forks. Test Dumby probably bleeds to death. (Debatable) Trivia Although making several appearances, this is Loony's first starring role. None of the deaths actually happened, as Loony was just hallucinating. This is the first time Loony hallucinates. Category:Fan Episodes